The following description relates to modeling and simulating a subterranean region, for example, for simulating hydrocarbon (oil and gas) stimulation and production processes in the subterranean region.
During a fracture treatment, fluids are pumped under high pressure into a rock formation through a wellbore to fracture the formation and increase permeability, which subsequently enhances hydrocarbon production from the formation. Applied mathematical models can be used to numerically simulate certain aspects of a hydraulic fracturing treatment.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.